


loving is easy.

by gobokdong



Series: better together [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Amusement Parks, College AU, M/M, dorky jaebum ?, this is just a lot of fluff ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13945794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobokdong/pseuds/gobokdong
Summary: jaebum takes jinyoung out to an amusement park.





	loving is easy.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's jas again and this weekend i really just wanted to write something cute and sweet so this came out of it! but this is probably going to be a series focusing on jaebum and jinyoung doing cute shit like shopping together and real mundane college stuff!
> 
> so anyways as always please comment if you enjoyed it and hmu at my twitter [ here](https://twitter.com/defspeach) or if you have questions at my curiouscat ! which is[here.](https://t.co/wZBQGADcld)

Jaebum couldn’t help but frown as he watched from the sidelines as Jinyoung continued to entertain the upperclassmen in Jaebum’s own department. A sigh escaping his lips as he glanced down at the glass at his hand, he always found these gatherings unnecessary but understood why people enjoyed them.

Jinyoung, being the social butterfly he was had offered to accompany his boyfriend on one of these gatherings. Which was helpful to Jaebum, seeing as his upperclassmen focused more towards Jinyoung rather than himself for entertainment.

But. 

Jaebum didn’t account that for the first time since they started dating that Jinyoung would not put his full attention towards him.

These thoughts were childish and Jaebum was well aware of it - so as the mature one in the relationship ( at least he liked to think of it that way ), he kept silent on his sourness. and instead found himself focusing on his beer - sulking in the corner as he watched Jinyoung attentively chatter with his classmates. 

It wasn’t until he felt someone nudge at his shoulder - a hand tugging on his arm to grab his attention. 

“ Hyung,” Jinyoung whines, his lips becoming more pronounced as he pouted. “ Hyung, Wooyoung Hyung said that he took his girlfriend to Lotte World the other day, it sounded so fun. We should go. “ 

“ Lotte World ?” Jaebum repeats, an uneasy feeling building up in his stomach as images of his senior trip to the amusement park filled his head. But before he could even consider saying no to Jinyoung, Jaebum glanced over at the younger male and was pulled in by the hopeful look displayed on his boyfriend’s face. 

He sighs, his shoulders slouching in defeat at the idea of a peaceful day off tomorrow disappears from his mind. “ Tomorrow then ? I don’t have any a shift so I’m free, do you have practice tomorrow ?”

Jinyoung beams, cat like whiskers appearing beside his eyes - obviously pleased by getting what he wanted, “ Nope, I don’t think Jennie called for a practice - the school recital isn’t for awhile.” 

Even with Jinyoung stating he didn’t have ballet practice, Jaebum couldn’t help but feel as though the younger was willing to skip with any opportunity. 

“ Hyung.” Jinyoung calls out to him once more, his grip on Jaebum’s arm tightening once more. He looks up at him, with that hopeful glance once more, and Jaebum knows what ever leaves the younger’s lips he’ll agree with. 

Saying no to Jinyoung was impossible. It always has been. 

“ Do you think we’ll get a discount if we wear our old high school uniforms ?” 

\---

 

Jaebum’s knuckles knocked against the door of Jinyoung’s apartment - his lips pulled into the grimace as Jinyoung failed to answer his door once again.

He told the younger that he’d pick up him up by 8 a.m - but of course his words were ignored once more. 

Jaebum should have listened to Jinyoung when the younger suggested that he sleep over at Jaebum’s own apartment - but from past experience Jaebum knew they would have ended up going to Jinyoung’s apartment to grab clothes for Jinyoung that morning anyways.

A small voice in his head ( it sounded too much like his younger brother ) that reminded him that they could just move in together and this wouldn’t be a problem.

Jaebum shook his head at the thought - they’ve only been dating for a few months - even if Jinyoung and himself have known one another since childhood he was unsure if moving so quickly would be beneficial for the two. 

The insistent sound of a Kakao alert pulled Jaebum from his own musing - causing him to pull out his phone to see that his boyfriend must of finally woke up.

‘ Hyung ‘ the first text reads, followed some crying bear emoji - one that Jinyoung seemed rather fond of, ‘ I just woke up “ Jaebum can practically see the pout on Jinyoung’s lips - pushing him not to be angry. 

It was even starting to work just over the phone - Jinyoung truly had a knack for making Jaebum do whatever he wanted.

Jinyoung opens the door for Jaebum moments later, his hair sticking up in odd places causing Jaebum to soften as soon as he lays eyes on the younger. 

“ Where you waiting long ?” Jinyoung questions, looking a bit embarrassed at being unable to wake up earlier. “ Do you want something to drink ? I can pour you some juice before I start getting ready.”

“ It’s fine Jinyoungie, I’m good.” Jaebum makes himself comfortable on Jinyoung’s couch, glancing down at his phone before he looks up at Jinyoung’s retreating back. “ Are you going to wear your school uniform today ?” He teases, a grin appearing on his lips.

Jinyoung’s voice is slightly muffled from his spot in the room, but he answers Jaebum’s question with a laugh. “ No, the pants were too tight. I think I gained too much weight on my ass since then.”

 

\----

The line to get into Lotte World stretches before the couple, the families with excitable children and teenagers on field trips litter the entrance. And Jaebum is already regretting packing such a heavy backpack the night before - he wonders if the entrance fee was worth it. 

“ Hyung, before we get on any rides let’s go get matching ears at the giftshop!” Jinyoung urges, as he pushes Jaebum into the nearest store filled with overpriced knicknacks. 

Jinyoung is as eager as the children that fill the amusement park, pulling Jaebum aside to the display of ears and putting various headbands on him with fits of laughter whenever Jaebum winced. 

“ I think the cat ears fit you the most, Hyung.” Jinyoung says - a curt nod following his words as if he was a professor teaching a student a valuable bit of information. “ we’re gonna get this for you okay ?”

Jaebum’s cheeks heat up at the childish headband currently settled on top his head, it reminds him of when they were children and when his little brother and Jinyoung would force him to play along to whatever game the two had thought of that afternoon.

“ It’s..it’s a little much isn’t it ? Only idols look good in these sort of things don’t they ?” Jaebum questions, looking around nervously. But his surroundings are filled with various others wearing these childish ears on their heads. 

Jinyoung shakes his head, and returns to looking for a pair of ears for himself, “ Don’t be silly hyung, everyone wears cute ears at amusement parks, “ He turns fully towards Jaebum, a pair of bunny ears in one hand and mouse ears in the other,” Which one ? “

“ Uh, the rabbit one. Those will suit you.” An image of Jinyoung cosplaying as some sort of Rabbit character conjures up in Jaebum’s mind, but the he quickly shakes his head to get rid of it.

\---

“ I think we should ahead to Atlantis first, from my research it’s the most popular ride here so if want to go on it, we should head there now, after that maybe the folk muse- “ Jaebum stops in his tracks, as he notices Jinyoung cringing from over his phone. “ What ? did I say something weird ? “

“ You did research for our date ? You really study for everything don’t you ?” Jinyoung shakes his head, though he doesn’t seem that bothered by the way his fingers interlock with Jaebum’s. “ Why can’t you just wing it ? And enjoy the date.”

“ Ah, well I just want to be sure to get everything on the list so we can have fun.” Jaebum replies, sheepish at being scolded by the younger.

“ Hyung, by the way why is your backpack so clunky - what did you bring your textbooks to Lotte World ? You’re such a nerd.” Jinyoung laughs but moves closer to Jaebum - a pleased expression on his face. “ But, I’m already having fun with you. I just want to go on the merry go round before we leave.” 

His face reddens at Jinyoung bringing his backpack to attention. “ Ah uh just some things in case we need em…” A memory of Jinyoung being obsessed with some old drama that had a scene in Lotte World appears in Jaebum’s mind. “ Are you gonna recreate that scene from Stairway to Heaven or something ?”

“ Mhm. I wanna be like Choi Ji woo.” Jinyoung sighs dreamily - his free hand reaching up his own cheek. 

“ You want to go blind and have me give you my eyes so you can see again too ?”

“ Ugh. Don’t be so lame hyung.”

\----

Jaebum couldn’t help but feel slightly out of place as he rides along with his boyfriend on the carousel. Jinyoung seems stuck in his own daydream - brown eyes clouded with thought as he observes their surroundings as they go around and around.

With Jinyoung falling into a peaceful hush - he looks as elegant as the princes from the storybooks that his mother used to read to him as a child. 

Memories of a chubby cheeked boy that used to run away from Jaebum seemed so far at the moment. It was daunting to realize how someone could grow up right in front of your eyes and one couldn’t even notice.

But when Jinyoung turns towards him - his lips breaking into the same wide grin from their youth, Jaebum couldn’t help but feel a calm fall before him.

“ Why are you staring at me hyung ? Don’t I look as pretty as Choi Ji woo ? Don’t I ?” Jinyoung poses, biting his lip akin to the many instagram models that the two love to make fun of.

“ Nah, you look more like a duck.”

-

Jaebum was getting irritated - looking back with squinted eyes when he feels another person push into him. The crowd was only growing as people began to gather in hopes of getting good seats to watch the parade. Beside him, Jinyoung’s brows are furrowed, looking uncomfortable as he too is pushed closer to Jaebum. 

A group of teenagers push in front of them, obscuring the couple’s view. 

His jaw began to clench - his anger growing as the couple’s space continued to be invaded - this is why he hated being stuck around large groups of people. Jaebum opens his mouth to say something but Jinyoung must have noticed his irritation as the younger quickly pulls at his hand and begins to lead Jaebum away from the crowd.

As they leave the crowd and find themselves near the exit the amusement park, Jinyoung looks towards Jaebum.

“ You really need to learn how to control your facial expression, Hyung.” Jinyoung scolds, gentle hands reaching up to smooth the wrinkles in between Jaebum’s brows,” You were going to scare some of the kids.” 

Jaebum feels his cheeks begin to burn - he’s well aware of the fact that he can come off rather scary to those who don’t know him. The first impression from teachers usually had Jaebum to be some sort of troublemaker, but still to have Jinyoung call him out on it was embarrassing. 

“ Sorry. The crowd was just pushing into you. It was annoying.” Jaebum admits with a sheepish laugh. “ We sort of lost our spot for the parade though huh ?” He adds as he glances back at the crowd. 

Jinyoung shakes his head, instead smiles up at Jaebum before throwing his arms around his neck, “ No I think I got my fair share of grown adults stuffed into rodent costumes, we should get out of here.”

Jaebum smiles,his face softens as he places a chaste kiss on the younger’s forehead. “ I know just the place to go to.”

 

\--

The park near Jinyoung’s apartment is empty when the couple arrives. A few older people pass by on their nightly jogs, but for the most part Jaebum and Jinyoung are the only ones there as they walk along the path with intertwined hands.

“ Well, this is a lot quieter than Lotte World,” Jinyoung muses as he swung their hands together. “ It’s a nice night out, I wish we had brought a blanket or something so we can lay down at watch the stars.”

Jaebum laughs, glancing up at the polluted night sky before shaking his head, “ I don’t think we’ll see any stars in Seoul, but..” He trails off, letting go of Jinyoung’s hand as he goes further into the grassy area. “ I might be able to make half of your request come true.” 

Taking off his backpack - Jaebum digs through it before pulling out a thin blanket from it. “ I brought it just in case you got cold at Lotte World.” He explains, as he laid out the material and patted the spot next to him. “ Come on. It’s been a long day.”

Jinyoung shakes his head - amusement evident in his eyes as he sat down. “ What else do you have in that magical bag of yours hyung ?” He questions, eyeing said backpack. 

Jaebum lets out an embarrassed laugh, fearing Jinyoung would tease him again for being overly prepared. “ Well, think of something you want and I’ll try to see if I have that.”

The younger hums, his finger tapping at his chin as he mulls over his thoughts, “ Some music would be nice, maybe some soju ?”

“ You don’t hold back do you ?” 

“ Nope, now Mary Poppins show me what you got.”

Jaebum shakes his head, placing his backpack on his lap he begins to shift through it. Carefully pulling over various objects that included a small first aid kid, a pair of sandals and quite a few pairs of wires. 

Jinyoung looks at his boyfriend with a sense of disbelief, his hands covering his mouth as he struggles to hold in his laughter, “ How many things did you pack ? We were only going to Lotte World.”

“ Ah..well you see I just - this is the first time we went out to an amusement park as a couple I wanted everything to go perfectly, so I just packed a few extra things.” Jaebum explained, before took out a small speaker from his bag. “ It’s bluetooth, so just pair it with your phone. “ 

Suddenly, Jaebum feels Jinyoung grabbing a hold of the collar of his shirt and pulling his face closer to his own. “ You’re such a dork,” Jinyoung teases before bringing Jaebum down for a playful kiss.

He’s caught off guard at the sudden kiss, his fingers hastily grabbing a hold of Jinyoung’s dark locks as he deepens the kiss. Jaebum can taste the sugary sweets from earlier when he licks into Jinyoung’s mouth - it’s different from their usual kisses but not an undesirable change. 

The sweetness of the kiss fits with their bouts of laughters that escape in between their mouths - as the playful atmosphere envelop them. And Jaebum can’t help but grin as he opens his eyes to see Jinyoung smiling back at him.

“ Did you have fun today ?” He whispers, his thumb rubbing against the younger’s cheek. 

“ Is that even a question, hyung ?”


End file.
